’O surdato ’nnammurato
Write the first paragraph of your page here. ’O surdato ’nnammurato ( ; in English: "The Soldier in Love") is a famous song written in the Neapolitan language. The song is used as the anthem of S.S.C. Napoli. The words were written by Aniello Califano and the music composed by Enrico Cannio in 1915. The song describes the sadness of a soldier who is fighting at the front during World War I, and who pines for his beloved. Originally Cannio's sheet music was published with piano accompaniment, but in recordings, on 78rpm, then LP, Neapolitan standards such as O surdato have usually been orchestrated to suit each tenor. Lyrics : Staje luntana da stu core : e a te volo cu 'o penziero: : niente voglio e niente spero : ca tenerte sempe a fianco a me! : Si' sicura 'e chist'ammore : comm'i' so' sicuro 'e te... : Oje vita, oje vita mia... : oje core 'e chistu core... : si' stata 'o primmo ammore... : e 'o primmo e ll'ùrdemo sarraje pe' me! : Quanta notte nun te veco, : nun te sento 'int'a sti bbracce, : nun te vaso chesta faccia, : nun t'astregno forte 'mbraccio a me? : Ma, scetánnome 'a sti suonne, : mme faje chiagnere pe' te... : Oje vita.... : Scrive sempe e sta' cuntenta: : io nun penzo che a te sola... : Nu penziero mme cunzola, : ca tu pienze sulamente a me... : 'A cchiù bella 'e tutt'e bbelle, : nun è maje cchiù bella 'e te! : Oje vita.... The Corrs when performing with Luciano Pavarotti used the following English lyrics for the second piece: : so many nights without you : without you in my arms : I can kiss you, i can draw you close to me : but wake up from your slumber : you make me cry for you Notable performances and recordings * Mario Lanza Mario! 1958 Derek Mannering Mario Lanza: singing to the gods '' 2001 Page 177, "In late November 1958 Lanza returned to Rome to record the first in a new set of long-playing albums for RCA Victor, his first for the company in four years." p251 "RCA Living Stereo recording; Orchestra conducted by Franco Ferrara/Chorus by Franco Potenza 439 Funiculi Funicula 440 Dicitencello Vuie 441 Maria Marl 442 Voce'ENotte 443 CantaPe'Me 444 O Surdato 'namurato 445 Come Facette ..." * Sergio Franchi on ''Romantic Italian Songs. 1962 RCA Victor Red Seal album. Billboard Top 200 (number seventeen)http://www.allrovi.com Sergio Franchi * Franco Corelli on Passione. 1963 Consensus and review of the latest issues of recorded classical music - Volume 4 - Page 27 1963 "Lama: Silenzio cantatore. Gambardella: 'O Maranariello. Cannio: 'O surdato 'nnammurato. Cioffi: 'Na sera 'e maggio. Franco Corelli (tenor). Orchestra conducted by Franco Ferraris. Passione (arr. Tagliaferri.) 12-inch. 36s. Od. H.M.V. ALP 1965 " * Giuseppe di Stefano on Neapolitan Songs III 1965Schwann monthly guide to stereo records - Volume 17, Issues 7-9 - Page 145 1965 "Vocal Di Stefano, Giuseppe — Neapolitan Songs III: Torna a Surriento; Tu ca' nun chiagne; Sona chitarral; Lacreme Napulitane; Napule canta; 'O surdato 'nnammurato; Catarl, Catari: Pusil- leco...; Era di Maggio; Scetatel; Addio ..." * Anna Magnani's performance of the song, in the film La sciantosa (1971), is well known, as is the version of Massimo Ranieri.Enrico Deregibus Dizionario completo della Canzone Italiana 2010 Page 391 "Intanto nel '72 Ranieri licenzia una prima raccolta live di classici napoletani ('O SURDATO 'NNAMMURATO): a suggerirgli il recupero delle radici canore partenopee è Anna Magnani, conosciuta sul set del film “La sciantosa” a cui partecipa ..." * Luciano Pavarotti on Favourite Neapolitan songs 1981Records in review - Volume 26 - Page 371 1981 "LUCIANO PAVAROTTI: "O sole mio: Favorite Neapolitan Songs." DI CAPUA: O sole mio; Maria, Mart. TOSTI: 'A vucchella; Marechiare. CANNIO: 'O surdato 'nnammurato. GAMBARDELLA: 'O marenariello. DE CURTIS: Torna a ..." * Luciano Pavarotti duet with the Corrs. The middle verse is sung in English Vittorio Grigolo on "Arrivaderci"( 2011). See also * Nini Grassia directed a film which took its name from the song in 1983. References External links * , 1983 * E-chords * Italian translation Category:1915 songs Category:Neapolitan songs